poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Time Tangled Island
| preceded = Shark Tooth Island | suceeded = 24 Carrot Island }}Time Tangled Island is the 3rd island released on Poptropica. Synopsis A malfunctioning time machine has messed up history! It's your job to go back in time to set things right in this online virtual world. Because if you don't, who knows what the future will hold? Walkthrough Arrive on Time Tangled island. Go to the right and talk to the crying lady. She will tell you to come inside Pendulum's lab. Go into Pendulum's lab and from there, go down and push the plug together. Jump up and enter the time machine. The Possible Future You will be in Possible Future, a bad future ruled by an evil madman. Go to the left and meet your future self. Talk to him/her and he/she will give you a Time Device to travel to the past. Click on the icon in the down left corner of your screen to use the Time Device. Ancient Greece The first place you have to go is Ancient Greece. There, jump on the roof of the first building you see and you're gonna find a Phonograph. Mali Empire Next go to Mali Empire. Avoiding the snakes, go inside of the Timbuktu Inn, and talk to the document man. He will notice that you don´t have any money so we will ask if you can piece together a puzzle. Do it and you'll get the Declaration of Independence draft. Time of Da Vinci Go to Da Vinci's WorkShop and go up to the pulley system, and jump onto the highest platform. Wait until it goes down, then jump onto the lowest one. Then, jump to the right, and grab the Peace Medal. Aztec Empire Once you're in the Aztec Empire, go to the right, pass the warriors trying to attack you and talk to the old man. He'll give you a Warrior Mask. Put it on, then talk to the warrior wearing the Goggles who will no longer attack you. He'll give them to you. Building the Great Wall In Great Wall of China, go to the right to get the Gunpowder, then climb up in the construction zone, go right, and talk to the man sitting down. He has the Amulet. Beat his memory game and he'll give it to you. The Graff House In The Graff House, go inside the building and give Thomas Jefferson the Declaration of Independence. After that, go to the top of the building and get the Salt Rocks that are on the chimney. Lewis & Clark's Expidition In Lewis and Clark time period, give Lewis the Peace Medal. Before you leave, go to the top of the tree where a beaver has the Stone Bowl. To grab it, jump on the beaver in the moment he's about to peek out or catch him while he's going back in his hiding spot. Menlo Park, New Jersey Go to Thomas Edison's Workshop and go inside the workshop. In there, find Thomas Edison and give him the Phonograph. Then go back outside, go to the left and find the cart. Click on the wheel to make it move and follow it until it stops. Then, jump from the cart to the tree and from the tree to the top of the building. The Sun Stone Piece is up there on one of the chimneys. Construction of the Statue of Liberty In the Statue of Liberty, go to the top of it and jump to the left. You will land on one of to ledges. The Notebook will be on the second one. Mount Everest Go to the Mount Everest and climb it until you find Edmund Hillary. Give him is Goggles and continue climbing up the mountain. You will eventually get to the top, and once you done it, you will find the small study model of the Statuette of Liberty. The Vikings Period Go to the Vikings period.Then go up to the sealed cave and click on it to use the Gunpowder and blow up the rocks so you can enter. The next part is a timed maze game.You have to navigate the cave and find the vase before your torch burns out. Be careful around the puddles of water. Repairing the Times Now you just have to return to the times that aren't repaired and give the items to the people who need the items. First, go to the Vikings period and return Thor's Amulet. Then go to Ancient Greece and return the golden vase. Go back to the Mali Empire and find the trader in the top of the building and give him the Salt Rocks. After that, go back to Da Vinci's Workshop, climb up again and enter Leo's Workshop. Once in there, find Leonardo Da Vinci and return to him his Notebook. He will reward you with a Glider, but you don't need it to end this island. Return to the Aztec Empire and return to the king the Sun Stone Piece. Return to the Great Wall of China. Pass the construction and give the Stone Bowl to the knight. Finally, go to the Statue of Liberty period, enter the construction house that says "Gaget, Gauthier et Cie", find Bartholdi and give him the Statue of Liberty model. Mission Accomplished Return to the lab, turn on the future machine again and go inside. You will find yourself in the future, but it is different then before. Make your way up the buildings, using the monorails and the floating platforms and enter the house, where your gonna meet your future self again. He'll give you the island medallion! Bonus Item!!! Go to the Vikings period and climb up the small mountain. Using the Glider that Leonardo Da Vinci gave you, jump to the right and you'll gonna float on the air. Land on the other platform and you will find the Viking Suit. Multiplayer room *Party Time Tower Viking Suit The Viking Suit is seen on the Big Gray Rock Slope, you can get it by using the Glider. Reviews *'Giant Storm:'- This island took a bit more time, but it was easy. *'9Spaceking:'- this island is one of the islands where you DON'T have to do everything in the walkthrough order. I like how you find the items scattered everywhere and you get to talk to people. *'Panda6c:''- time tangled island was a okay island, i wish you could go more places in time though. *'Golden Bug:'- This island was pretty good, and it's probably the most educational. *'Fearless Tornado:- '''This island is pretty fun and edcuational as well. 10 out of 10. *'Shaky Noodle:- '''This island is a little hard but it's close to easy, i haven't aged at all when i saw my future self. Trivia *Time Tangled Island was originally called Time Twisted Island. *Time Tangled Island is updated every year as the "Lab" setting of the time machine must reflect the present year. *Time Tangled Island is the first Poptropica island to feature sound(when you play the phonograph). *Although on Time Tangled Island,you get to travel back in time and see people from as far back as 0328 BC, in Early Poptropica Island it is said that the Early Poptropicans, who were the first to settle in Poptropica, only settled in 1982, making this a continuity error. *When you get out of your blimp on the sand there's a little red crab. You click on him, and he does this movement as if he's squeezing into a ball, but then he gets back to his normal position. Now, click on him several times until he explodes. Then it gathers back into the original form, so you can do it again and again *Once you give the people who climb Mount Everest the goggles, you can go back to the aztec place and get the goggles again. Gallery Pendulum's Lab.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left|The offical trailer. Fan-Art Déjà Vu.JPG|Joshuawesome8: Déjà Vu Dancing in the rain.png|coolcheetah53:Dancing in the rain This is my future.png|coolcheetah53:This is my future! Category:Islands category:Time Tangled Island Category:Featured Article Category:2007 Islands Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Moderate Category:Poptropica